


В глазах смотрящего

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: Драбблы R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изучать эмоции оказывается... занимательно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В глазах смотрящего

Магистр Рен не может предвидеть будущее (пока что), ему сложно читать мысли вот так, с наскока, не сосредоточившись, но он отлично считывает эмоции. Он упивается ими, будто изысканным блюдом, но ни разу ему не попадалось что-то… оригинальное. Яркое, незатасканное, сильное. До встречи с командующим «Финализатора».

 

В первые минуты знакомства в зале для голосвязи, стоит только генералу (Рен знает звание, но не имя) войти внутрь, как Рена буквально накрывает лавиной ощущений. Недоверие, настороженность, собранность. Генерал становится по правую руку от него и кратко докладывает о положении дел и о прогрессе в строительстве базы. Отчитавшись и дождавшись хриплого «Теперь вы работаете вместе» от Верховного лидера и окончания сеанса связи, генерал поворачивается:

 

— Меня зовут Хакс. Видимо, теперь мы в некотором роде напарники.

 

И ждёт. Не подаёт руку первым, заставляет Рена сделать первый шаг. Магистр чуть склоняет голову к плечу — благо, шлем скрывает его хитрую ухмылку — и не реагирует на провокацию. Хакс поджимает губы:

 

— Если я вам понадоблюсь, разыщите моего адъютанта.

 

Он поворачивается на каблуках и покидает зал. Рен понимает, что это только начало.

 

Дальше — больше. Особых дел на корабле у Рена нет, он только усиленно тренируется, медитирует и шугает штурмовиков по углам — какое-никакое, а развлечение. А потом находит себе занятие поинтереснее — отыскивать Хакса по его коктейлю эмоций. Раздражение на провинившихся офицеров, недовольство медленными темпами строительства Старкиллера, усталость. Рен находит его безошибочно и начинает крутиться рядом — на совещаниях, в столовой, на капитанском мостике. И чувствует раздражение, практически ярость, которой фонит от генерала. Совершенно восхитительно, Рен впитывает все его эмоции до последней капли, почти физически чувствует горько-сладкий привкус на языке.

 

На очередной сеанс связи Рен приходит без маски. Первый взгляд от Хакса — недоумение. Он так громко говорит про себя «какой молодой», что Рен с лёгкостью считывает эту мысль. Выражение лица у генерала такое, словно он оскорблён самим фактом существования Рена. И всё, до конца сеанса Хакс теряет концентрацию. Недоумение, недовольство, какое-то нервное беспокойство — Рен считывает всё без остатка.

 

А потом начинает чувствовать _взгляды_. Хакс изучает его, как что-то необычное, достойное внимания. Рен польщён. Визор маски успешно скрывает направление, в котором смотрит он сам, и Рен позволяет себе безнаказанно наслаждаться видом темнеющих глаз генерала — светлое переходит в тёмное, словно небо при грозе. И ощущения, которые Хакс при этом испытывает — Рена накрывает лавиной из раздражения, пренебрежения и болезненного возбуждения. Вот оно что…

 

С этого момента Хакс превращается в одно сплошное «нельзя», застёгнутое на все пуговицы. Он сводит своё общение с Реном к минимуму, ограничивается короткими сухими фразами и только продолжает смотреть. Однажды они сталкиваются в тренировочном зале: Хакс расстреливает мишени в тире, а Рен приходит на свою ежедневную тренировку с мечом. Это — прямая провокация, Рен намеренно сменил место тренировки и пришёл сюда. Он неторопливо переодевается, чувствуя на себе тяжёлый взгляд — он прожигает спину, скользит по рукам и плечам и спускается к пояснице. И эмоции, опять знакомое сочетание колкого раздражения и щекочущего возбуждения. Стоит Рену перехватить рукоять тренировочного меча, как Хакс парой выстрелов сносит головы мишеням и, поставив бластерную батарею на зарядку, быстро уходит, так что рукава шинели хлещут его по спине. Рену нравится эта их игра в кошки-мышки. Правда, генерал — далеко не мышка. Они похожи на двух злых котов, которые кругами ходят друг вокруг друга, не решаясь напасть и цапнуть когтистой лапой.

 

Выследить Хакса этим вечером оказывается проще простого — его эмоции словно путеводная нить. Рен заходит за поворот и нагоняет Хакса в пустынном коридоре. Ловит за плечо и отталкивает к стене. Глаза Хакса предсказуемо темнеют, он опасно прищуривается.

 

— Я знаю, о чём вы думаете, — нараспев произносит Рен.

 

— Пустите, — Хакс со всей силы толкает его в грудь.

 

Интересненько.

 

— А вы попробуйте заставить меня.

 

Хакс толкает его ещё раз — уже больше для проформы, понимает Рен. Желаемое для него слишком внезапно оказалось реальным, генерал к этому не готов.

 

— Я вам помогу. Покажу то, что так назойливо вертится в мыслях.

 

Вжав Хакса плечами в стену, Рен пускает в ход Силу. Призрачные прикосновения проходятся по телу, проникают под одежду, заставляя кожу покрыться мурашками.

 

— Это?.. — мурлычет Рен ему на ухо, чуть прикусывая мочку.

 

Невидимая рука оборачивается вокруг полувозбуждённого члена Хакса и начинает двигаться. Генерал давится воздухом и прижимается лбом к плечу Рена. Тот сжимает его плечи пальцами, а невесомые прикосновения тем временем лишь набирают силу. Давление такое приятное, такое тягучее и горячее… Хакс цепляется руками за бока Рена, тихо стонет в такт движениям и выдыхает чаще. Отпустив его, Рен одной рукой оттягивает воротник кителя и касается губами шеи генерала, кусая и тут же зализывая. Хакс вздрагивает и со всей силы впивается зубами в плечо Рена, закрытое плащом. Рен хмыкает — ну точно два хищника.

 

Прикосновения Силы становятся настойчивее, резче, ярче — Рен чуть качает ладонями, чтобы сделать их ещё более естественными, плавными и дразнящими. Кокон Силы оплетает их, плотными полосами ложится на кожу, проходя сквозь одежду, ласкает и доводит до исступления. Хакс дёргается в его руках, но Рен удерживает его на месте, всем телом вжимая в стену, и делает касания ещё более напористыми. Хакс шипит, ругается сквозь зубы и кончает, стиснув руки на талии Рена. Магистр слегка отстраняется, поднимает его голову за подбородок и целует, прикусывая нижнюю губу, Хакс лениво отвечает на поцелуй. Заставив его опереться спиной на стену, Рен отходит на шаг назад.

 

— Мы отлично сработались, генерал. Впредь если у вас будут какие-то, хм, вопросы, вы можете обращаться ко мне напрямую, а не просто стрелять глазами. Договорились?

 

Дождавшись злого кивка, Рен отворачивается и уходит. О да, он хотел бы теснее поработать с генералом, без сомнений.


End file.
